There is a greater need today for secure operating systems than ever before. One way newer computer operating systems provide greater security is by imposing significant restrictions on how application programs may execute. For instance, an operating system may not allow an application program programmed for use with an older version of the operating system to access certain operating system provided application programming interfaces (“APIs”). As a result, legacy applications (i.e. applications programmed for use with an older version of the operating system) may cease to function, or may function improperly, when executed on a newer version of an operating system.
In order to enable legacy application programs to function with a newer operating system that imposes more burdensome security restrictions, it may be necessary to modify the application program. Modification of a legacy application program might not always be possible, however, because the source code may be unavailable, the original developer of the application program may be unavailable, financial resources may be unavailable to finance the modification, or the underlying technology may be too difficult to understand. This may prove to be frustrating to an individual or an organization that desires to execute the legacy application on a newer operating system.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.